Rosalina Rockwell
Rosalina Rockwell is the little sister of Buck Rockwell. Info Name: Rosalina Rockwell Gender: Female ''' '''District: 6 Age: 13 Weapon: Bow, Dagger, Rocks Appearance: Lunaii or RL image Strengths/skills: Rosalina is very fast, because she is so lightweight, meaning she can easily out run the bigger and slower tributes, and can swim well too. Her next strength is how smart she is. She is very intelligant, knowing a lot about edible plants and how to survive in the wilderness. Her final strength is how well she can climb. She can climb the highest tree, she can climb up a rocky ledge, you name it, she can climb it. Nets, Ropes, Walls, Cliffs, Mountains, Trees, the Cornucopia, you name it. Weakness(es): She is small, meaning if someone bigger catches her, they can easily pick her up and throw them over their shoulder. She also cannot fight face to face, instead relying on sneaking up and attacking an enemy. If she is forced to fight face to face, she'll always lose no matter what. Her final weakness is her fear of worms. If she sees a worm, she will run trying to get away from it as fast as possible, meaning she could easily bump into another tribute and get killed. Personality: Rosalina is very quiet, but if talked to she will respond. She is very friendly and cute, being very social when she is talked to, but if not, she will just keep to herself. She is very attentive, often watching others taking notes about them. Backstory/History: Rosalina normally grew up as a small girl. Her two bigger brothers, Buck and Joshua often didn't pay much attention to her. Buck was always busy trying to put food on the table, as was her dad. Joshua always ran off to hang out with his bully buddies, leaving her at home with her mom. Her mom taught her many things, and Rosalina paid good attention to her. Her mom taught her all edible plants and which ones were not to eat. Rosalina got good enough, that she remembered them well. Her mom also taught her how to climb up the tree in the yard, and Rosalina practiced every day until she could climb to the top in less than a minute. One day though, Rosalina got very sick. She had gotten the flu, and the family was too poor to afford medicine. She coughed and threw up a lot, and cried for hours. Until finally, Buck got enough money to buy medicine. When she recovered, she became attached to Buck and would follow him around. He taught her a thing or two about throwing rocks, which she became good at were she would hardly miss. On her 13th birthday, her dad came home early, shocking her. She opened a present and got something she really wanted. Orange fingerless gloves and a scarf. She squealed in delight and wore them the next day, to the reapings. She walked there, happy. Until it was her name that was picked. She sniffled, and started to silently cry. She knew she had low odds.... she knew that it probably be the last time she saw her family. Interview Angle: She will say how she misses her home and wishes to go back. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run away from it completely. She will climb the first tree she sees and will gather the edible plants that grows on it. She will stay off the ground. Games Strategy: She'll travel from treetop to treetop gathering edible plants. When it's her and the last tribute she will gather a lot of rocks and track the tribute. She will throw her rocks or if she has a bow, shoot her arrows at the tribute, until she successfully knocks them out or kills them. If they are knocked out, she will hit them with her rock until she hears their cannon go off. Token: Orange Fingerless Gloves Height: 5'0 Fears: Worms Alliance: 'Buck if he is in them, nobody if he isn't. ' Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped